The invention relates to a method and apparatus for use in the treatment of warp yarns in preparation for weaving the yarns on a loom which includes applying a sizing composition to the yarns. The method and apparatus of the present invention have particular application where the warp yarns are treated with a concentrated sizing solution such as disclosed in United States patent application Ser. No. 285,416 filed July 22, 1981, entitled RIDER APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR APPLYING A CONCENTRATED SIZING SOLUTION TO WARP YARNS, now abandoned. Specifically, the invention resides in a method and apparatus for splitting wet warp yarns to which has been applied a sizing solution by means of bringing the sized yarns into contact with a porous lease rod having a yarn contacting surface which is wetted by the sweating of a lubricant through the porous rod.
Heretofore, rods and bars have been utilized to split warp yarns coming from a slashing machine into two or more sheets of yarns arranged generally side-by-side prior to entering a dryer apparatus whereby the yarns may be dried more individually such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,407. However, in the process of applying a concentrated sizing solution, it has been found that the yarns come from the slashing machine with a drier, more tacky size coating which has a tendency to stick to conventional lease rods and bars. This results in an undesirable collection of sizing on the lease rods which adversely effects the splitting as well as the uniformity of the coating on the yarns, and eventually will cause ends to break and stick to the lease rods. The resulting uneven coating of sizing and resulting protruding fibers on the yarns show up in the weaving process where it tends to interfere with the air jet on a shuttleless loom and often stops the weft insertion short. This short pick results in a defect in the fabric being woven.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,006, the application of a sizing composition to textile yarns has been proposed by establishing a film on a flat surface of a porous partition and passing the yarn over the surface to coat the yarn. The porous partitions are carried on pedestals which would not be a suitable arrangement for leasing.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for splitting warp yarns into sheds to open the yarns for drying.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for use in splitting warp yarns which have been sized which prevents sticking of the yarns to the lease rods.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for splitting warp yarns into two or more sheds by contacting them with a lease rod having a lubricated yarn contacting surface to reduce abrasion of the yarns in weaving.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for splitting yarn sheets in the process of treating warp yarns which have been sized preparatory to weaving by which the size coating is not disturbed as by sticking and in which the protruding fibers are laid down by brushing across the surface of the rod so as not to interfere with the insertion of weft yarns on shuttleless looms.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a porous rod for splitting warp yarns being treated in preparation for weaving wherein a selected amount of lubricant is sweated by the rod to properly lubricate the yarn contacting surface.